When You Taught me How To Dance
by MidoriPanda
Summary: ...Simply place your hand in mine, And then think of nothing more. Let the music cast its spell, give the atmosphere a chance; simply follow where I lead, Let Me Teach You How To Dance... GinRan Songfic.


_**A/N:** Just a little songfic to change the mood. The song is part of "Miss Potter" Movie's OST, sang by Katie Melula. There's a small part that Ewan McGregor sings (let me teach you how to dance), which makes me incredibly happy. Really beautiful film, watch it whenever you can. The song is really beautiful, I love it, and it somehow makes me think of these two. I love GinRan so much ;w;_

* * *

**When You taught me how to dance**

**A Bleach Fanfiction by xox-Midori-Chan-xox**_

* * *

_

They sat in front of each other, her mid back long hair being blown by the wind that entered through into the little shack they shared. Being both orphans, and the young girl being homeless and at the border of death, he couldn't help but feel sorrow when he found her; when he saved her. He had also been a lost children. He had also been alone, and not only that, but he was feared, by his cold demeanor and his cruelty against other humans. That trickster smile displayed across his face, and his large reddish brown eyes closed as if he'd always be teasing everyone around; The Silver Demon, they used to call him. Not that it bothered the young man, not at all. But he had surprised even himself the day he found his companion. The day cold cerulean eyes met bloodred ones.

And there were they, after some years. She had grown beautifully into a lovely teenager looking woman, with the most perfect and flawless body he'd ever seen. Not like he was impressed by any other woman on the whole Soul Society. But she always had something that captivated him, something that was beyond words to be described. He did cared for her, and he knew she did the same for him.

She suddenly crashed the book she was reading, and frustrated, she stood up, closing the window, breaking the man from his thoughts. His smile grew wider as the girl started to walk furiously around the room, roaming and mumbling to herself in anger.

"What's wrong, Ran-chan?" He asked, leaving his own book he had stopped reading just to look at her concentrated figure by the border of the book as he faked interest on his lecture.

"The annual dance at the academy! That's what happens, Gin!"

"Oi, did ya got another date or what? So we're not goin' together?"

"Don't be silly." She sighed, and then sat down again. "We're going together, so you'll protect me from everyone who ever tries to hit on me."

"Oi, I graduated two years ago, would they let me in?"

"Hah, you're still supposed to attend cultural classes, so you're still, technically, a student, Gin."

"Yeah, yer right…" Gin's smile vanished and he rose an eyebrow. "Anyway, what bothers ya?"

"It's something silly…"

"Come on!!! Tell me!"

"You'll laugh at me!"

"Of course not! But if ya don't wanna tell me, I'm gonna tickle ya until ya die!!"

Gin stretched his arms and started to run his fingers across her waist, as she twitched and laughed, but then she grabbed his arms and tried to make a lock for him to stop. He let her do so, though he'd have totally would be able to break it and continue to bother her.

"So?"

"Fine!" She broke the lock and sat again, this time by his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I… I don't know how to dance…" She mumbled, pouting.

"Yer kiddin', right?" Gin tilted his head and his smile vanished completely. "Yer the best Japanese style dancer in the whole Soul Society, and ya don't know how t' dance?!"

"Oh, don't joke, I'm not that good… and I'm good at eastern style dancing, not western."

"Oi… I'll teach ya how to dance!"

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"Hello? Cultural classes, Ran-chan!"

"You take… dancing classes?"

"Well, quite of a long story. I was good at everything else, so, the instructor put me into something that was not so easy for me."

"So… you'd been dancing for the last three years while I'm not looking?"

"Dancing and painting, my dear, and painting."

"Well, you couldn't be perfect, after all…"

"Hey, do ya want me to teach ya or not?!"

Rangiku pouted crossing her arms over her chest and nodded in defeat. Gin smiled again, and he offered a hand to her. Rangiku doubted to take it for a while, but then she took it. He dragged her closer to him, thing which made Rangiku's spine shiver.

"Calm down. I know in Japanese dancing close contact is not common, but western people do it. Place yer hand… like this…" He took her other hand and placed it over his shoulder. Then, he took her by the waist and made her lean even closer.

"Aren't you doing this to hit on me, are you, Gin?"

"No. It's how it's done." Gin stretched his arms, bringing hers along and taking her hand firmly. "Ya trust me, don't ya?"

"Sure I do." She muttered.

He started to swing her while counting the steps. It was not that hard, especially when Gin was leading. He made her twist on his arms and turn around several times, and then he stopped counting. They kept dancing a long while, but then she started to giggle.

"What happened?"

"We're dancing without music… it's quite ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Oh, sorry, but we don't have any radio in this shack. Sing, yer voice is pretty."

Rangiku laughed and placed her forehead over his shoulder, then she leaned back a little. He had opened his eyes, just a little and was glancing at her with those bloodred eyes which seemed to charge themselves with murderous intent and flamboyant passion. She didn't know why the hell it was she never feared him, he was quite creepy…but she trusted him.

"It's been a while since you let me look at your eyes…"

"Well, not often it's I have the chance to dance with ya in the privacy of yer room. It's an special occasion."

Rangiku smiled.

_When you taught me how to dance  
Years ago with misty eyes  
Every step and silent glance  
Every move a sweet surprise_

_Someone must have taught you well  
To beguile and to entrance  
For that night you cast your spell  
And you taught me how to dance_

She muttered the song softly, making Gin to smile softly, not in his twisted and cold way. She kept humming it, as they danced at the slow rhythm the song had.

Gin smiled, and when Rangiku stopped, he hummed softly in her ear.

_Let Me Teach You How To Dance  
Let me lead you to the floor  
Simply place your hand in mine  
And then think of nothing more  
Let the music cast its spell  
Give the atmosphere a chance  
Simply follow where I lead  
Let Me Teach You How To Dance_

"You sing beautifully too." Rangiku said, smiling wider. She placed her head on the crook of his collarbone and ran her hand to his neck, caressing the short hair that fell on it. "I hate you, Gin… you're so perfect."

"Hah, yer so perfect too, and I'm not complaining." He let go of her, and she did as well. "So I guess our dance lesson is over, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Ya know… I'd have wanted to be held like that a little bit longer, Ran-chan…"

* * *

It was so fast she didn't even notice how it happened. He betrayed them all. He used, and deceived them all. He deceived her, even she had put her whole trust in him. Wasn't she worth of anything for him? She wondered for how long he had been scheming his emancipation from the Spirit World. Maybe it was since the beginning, maybe it had been just a month ago. The matter of fact was she didn't notice. He was leaving, not letting her know what was the road he's going to take. Once again.

He knew it all along, with no need of her to tell a single world. He knew her love for him, his insecurities about her feelings, and everything that roamed her mind. He knew it all about her. But then again, she knew nothing about him. What was he hiding behind that perfect façade that annoyed her that much?

"Ah…" He muttered with a soft voice, no smile on his face at all. "I'd have wanted to be held a little longer." Rangiku's eyes opened wide… she remembered him saying that a long, long time ago… "Gomen na, Rangiku."

She saw him disappear with the other two deflectors, falling to her knees. Her sword clinked against the solid ground, but she was not going to cry for him, not at all. He was a deflector, a traitor. Yet, she felt so empty when her hand let go of his wrist.

"Gin… where do you want to go?"

_Light reflections in a lake  
I recall what went before  
As I give, I'll learn to take  
And to be alone no more_

_Other lights may light my way  
I may even find romance  
But I won't forget that night  
When you taught me how to dance_

_Cold winds blow  
But on those hills you'll find me  
And I know  
You're walking right behind me_

Rangiku watched the Garganta close. She wondered if it was a nightmare she wasn't able of waking up. Realizing it was not that she was sleeping, but it was a living nightmare, she tried to rise on her feet and help. But she was lying there, useless, and broken hearted. Nobody seemed to care.

It was scary, she still fell him there, like if he had never left. He was still there. The feeling of loneliness suddenly became suffocating, like if his hands had started to strangle her, making her choke. Maybe it was just the feeling of having all those compressed emotions inside of her, wobbling in her heart. He wasn't there anymore. She was like an abandoned cat he picked up, just to leave it once again. It seemed she was not enough to keep him there. She'd never be good enough for him.

"_Gin…"_ She felt a lonely tear rolling down her cheek, but she whipped it immediately before anyone noticed. _"I already miss you… but I'll never forgive you. I hate you so much… you're still too perfect."_


End file.
